


with that look in your eyes

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [30]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Love You, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Hansol can't stop staring at Mingyu.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu
Series: sonnets of fluff [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	with that look in your eyes

“You know I can tell when you’re looking at me right?” Mingyu asked, not taking his eyes away from his stirring.

He heard footsteps coming closer than him and could see Vernon in his peripheral vision. Vernon stepped forward and linked arms with Mingyu, resting his head on the older’s shoulder as he watched him bake.

“I know. Do you know why I look at you?”

“Because you’re bored?” Mingyu said in a playful manner, making Vernon laugh.

“No,” Vernon said, looking at Mingyu with a soft look in his eye, “because I love you Kim Mingyu.”

“You’re such a sap Vernonie,” Mingyu said, failing to hide the fond smile on his face.


End file.
